Arms of an Angel
by Arianna
Summary: sweet lil 1x2 songfic. I screwed it up. No more lemon version! sorry! It was just 2 complicated. I have to rewrite it.


o.k. this a songfic about Duo and Heero... 'nuff said.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi(obviously) and optional Lemon, Lime, whatever. Also slight Heero bashing, but in a joking way.  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
It was cold that night. That night there was a raging storm, both outside, and in my heart.  
He just pisses me off sometimes, like today. He acts so stubbornly rebellious, makes me want  
to punch him, but i hold it back.   
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
  
Because i know i would never forgive myself if i hurt him, to scar my angel. Because inside I really do love him, it just tears me apart, sometimes he makes me so mad.   
And sometimes he makes me feel like... oh, he makes me feel wonderful, there are no words that would do him justice. I know he hurts inside, and i want to help him. But he never lets it show, he laughs to cover it up...  
  
so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
  
I find myself getting out of bed, and start walking down the hall. When I get to the end, I knock on a door.   
  
"Come in." says a voice from inside. I open the door, to reveal a boy propped up on his bed reading. He looks up and says, "Hey, Heero"  
  
"Hey, Duo" I Respond.   
  
"What are you doing up at this hour of the night ?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you."  
  
"Hm." He shrugged and went back to his book.  
  
"Actually Duo I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about dude?"  
  
I come over and sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Duo.." I start. "I..." I take a deep breath. "Duo, I...um..."   
  
"You ok, Man?" He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I jump at the contact. I instantly miss the warmth of his hand.  
  
"Duo," I look to the floor "I love you." I say softly  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
I can't look up. I couldn't bear to see his face.  
  
"No kidding." He said suddenly, calmly.  
  
I look up, startled.   
  
"No kidding.." He repeated.  
  
"D-duo?" I studdered, shocked.  
  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
"You didn't have to tell me, I already knew it. " He said casually.  
  
"Y-you did?" I asked.  
  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
  
"Of course, It was so obvious, how you always looked out for me, and took care of me in thoose little discreet ways..." He trailed off.  
  
I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that. Had he known all along? But wait.. did he feel the same way for me? Probraly not. How could he love me? The perfect soilder with no emotions...  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
"But," Duo said sudenlly. "I never thought I could feel the same way about you.. You had no emotions, you thought they would get in the way of your mission." He said, echoing my own thoughts.  
  
My face dropped, accompanied by a small thump as my stomach lurched and my heart sank down into my knees  
  
"God forbid I screw up your mission, you might turn that gun on me again."  
  
"But..." I felt a warm breath on my neck. "I never thought I could be wrong."  
  
My heart jumped up at that comment, and my body with the sensation of him whispering on my skin.  
  
I looked up, and found myself face to face with a grinning Duo.  
  
"So.. you.. you love me too?" I asked.  
  
"Do I really have to answer that?" Duo grinned as he wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"I never thought this would happen..." I whispered into his shoulder.  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
  
"Well," He whispered softly, giving me goosebumps. "Maybe you should take a hint from me." He smiled.  
  
"Duo.." I started.  
  
He looked up, "Yeah, koi?"  
  
"K-koi?"   
  
"Well yeah," He responded, "what am I not allowed to say that? I won't if you don't want me to."  
  
"No, no of course not. It's just, it seems a little strange.."  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
"How so?" He said nuzzling my neck.  
  
"I don't know.." I said as he kissed my neck softly. "Duo, do that again." I said. He of course obeyed. "Oh god, Duo, you have no idea how good that feels."  
  
He grinned. "You think that was good? you have no idea.." He said grinning ear to ear.  
  
  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
  
.............[O.k. here is gonna be a little love scene. Although I think this is too sweet a fic to smudge with a lemon, Duo's last comment was kind of suggestive, so I'll let you guys decide. Either put in your own, or go to the next chapters for options.]  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
  
I fell asleep there, in his room. I fell asleep in the arms of my angel. My head was resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the steady motion of him breathing. His arms were wrapped around my waist, hugging me to him. His warm blankets were tossed around us, creating a small sanctuary, just the two of us, dreaming of each other. It was warm that night. That night there was a raging fire, both outside, and in our hearts.   
  
__________________________  
  
o.k... actually i'm gonna wait to put up the next chapters bcuz... well... IM LAZY OK. hmph. lol, I'm just happy I got this up. It's been sitting in my notebook for about a month. P.s. b nice with the reviews, this was my first songfic! 


End file.
